mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Miller vs. Matt Horwich
The fight was Matt Horwich's UFC debut. The Fight The first round began. Miller tried a Superman punch, got the takedown and postured up with big punches, dodged some upkicks and big right hands by Miller and he came down to half-guard. Four thirty-five. Horwich was turning towards the right arm, possibly to look for a kimura. Four ten. Miller tried to posture up and he came down and missed a right hand, Horwich tried for the sweep and Miller stood over him dodging upkicks and came down to guard, Horwich worked a rubber guard, mission control. He pulled it down looking for an omoplata, Miller pulled out basically into side control, Horwich retained half-guard. Horwich turtled Miller up looking for a guillotine, he lost it. Three ten. They stood and broke. Miller landed a right hand and a body shot and a right hand and Miller shot in and Horwich turtled him up. Two fifty. Miller held on to the leg. Horwich landed a body shot. Horwich turned towards the back with what looks like a crucifix. He had the other arm isolated with his arm. He landed an elbow. Two twenty. Another elbow from Horwich. Miller popped out to basically turtled up and ate an elbow to the body. Miller stood halfway and pulled the legs out basically on top standing. Horwich had the butterfies and Miller was trying to pass. Horwich retained guard. One thirty-five. Horwich worked a high guard. One twenty. Miller passed to half-guard. Horwich was trying to stand and he made it to the clinch. Miller broke with an uppercut. Miller landed a body kick. They clinched. Fifty. Miller had the whizzer. They broke. Miller landed a great left hand. Horwich landed a body kick. Miller shot forward and got the double-leg to guard and Horwich immediately pulled rubber guard looking for an omoplata with fifteen left. Ten. Horwich had it and he turned on top in guard basically. The first round ended. The second round began. Horwich pushed forward eating a counter uppercut and Miller got the takedown and Horwich was trying to stand. Miller landed a right hand and a left crouched over him. Miller landed an elbow. Miller stood and they stood to the clinch. Four twenty. Miller looked for a single. Miller got the double, Horwich worked for a kimura from basically half-guard. Three fifty-five. Horwich lost it. Horwich looked up at the clock. Miller landed a few body shots. Horwich retained guard. Horwich looked to work rubber guard. He tried a triangle, Miller avoided back to guard. Horwich worked another rubber guard. He looked for another omoplata. Three minutes. He was in the omoplata position. He was almost there. He turned almost on top. Two forty. Miller rolled and he was on his back and Horwich was on top stacking him. Two twenty-five. Miller landed some hammerfists from the bottom. Horwich landed some hammerfists. Two minutes. Miller turned and kept guard. Miller incorrectly worked a rubber guard. Horwich pulled out. Horwich was looking to pass. Horwich passed to half-guard. Miller was breathing deeply. Horwich passed to side control, Miller gave up side back mount. Horwich sat back for a Peruvian necktie and he had the back with both hooks with a choke locked in, and then the body triangle with the choke. One minute. That was in tight. Miller escaped. The crowd cheered. That body triangle was in tight. Miller's mouth was wide open. Horwich turned to mount and then Miller gave up his back again. Twenty. Ten. Horwich locked in the choke again and it was in deep with the body triangle but the second round ended. The third round began and they toucheed gloves. They clinched, Miller had the takedown to guard. Horwich worked mission control, pulled it past the chin and he went for an omoplata again, and tried to sweep with it, Miller fought it off back to guard. Four ten remaining. Horwich worked rubber guard again. He cleared the neck with the shoulder. Miller fought it off back to guard. Three thirty-five. Miller kept putting that arm on the mat and Rogan raved about it. Three fifteen. Horwich was trying to sit up. Three minutes remaining. Miller landed a few body shots. Two forty. Miller landed some weak body shots. Horwich looked relaxed. Two twenty-five. Two fifteen. 'Everything you've got, Dan!' Horwich looked relaxed. Horwich tried to work another rubber guard, Miller immediately pulled his arm out. One forty-five. Horwich was trying to wall-walk. Miller landed some more body shots. Horwich tried to work another rubber guard. He trapped the arm to the mat. He was pulling the leg over. Miller pulled out. One minute. Horwich was trying to stack him. Miller landed a few hammerfists. Horwich was cut. Miller landed some big body shots. Forty-five. Miller landed a body shot. Some more. Miller postured up with big shots. Twenty-five. Horwich was bleeding badly. 'Everything you've got!' Miller passed to half-guard. Ten. Miller landed some body shots. Miller stood, he landed two shots downward and ate an upkick and the third round ended. Close fight. Horwich was really bloody though. 29-28 unanimously for Miller. Horwich applauded.